Chronicles: Does this mean it was meant to be?
by Nova Rhea9d3
Summary: Sequel to: To Have Found Another. 5 years have passed since Riddick left. Rhea is now 21, and has changed a great deal; Imam now has a wife and daughter; Jack is somehwere, but no one knows exactly; Riddick has come back; A new deadlier threat has arrived
1. Damn, someone's looking grown up

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Riddick, I only own Nova Rhea and any other OCs you may see in future chapters.

When you're reading this, I think that you should listen to Run Devil Run, by Girls' Generation, but listen to Kesha's version so you can hear it in English. I think the song describes how Rhea feels when she sees Riddick has come back.

_Start_

5 years have passed since Nova Rhea last saw Richard B. Riddick. Rhea had found most of her family and friends, and gained new ones along the way. Rhea still visited Imam every now and again, because she felt she should after everything they'd been through together all those years ago.

Rhea was now 21 years old, she had grown to become 5'5", her eyes had changed from dark brown to pearl grey, her hair was a little bit longer than medium length. Rhea's hair was still dark brown, but it now had a natural grey streak in it; the grey streak made up her bangs which covered half of her left eye.

Rhea had taken it upon herself to learn different ways to defend herself, and had become quite skilled since Riddick left. Rhea hadn't let many men near her the way she had Riddick, she didn't want a repeat of what happened between her and Riddick, so she tried her best not to get too attached to the men she did end up liking.

'I wonder if Imam is home yet?' Rhea thought.

Rhea had decided to visit Imam the way she did when she was passing through his part of the system. Rhea had to pass Helion Prime in order to get from one planet to another when she wanted to see certain family members, so it worked out pretty well for her.

Rhea was bummed that Jack had left her and Imam to join up with the Mercs. The thought of Jack becoming a Merc made Rhea's skin crawl, and it made her feel a little betrayed by Jack. Jack had only done it so she could go find Riddick and bring him back, but Rhea thought there could have been other, more effective methods.

Rhea was getting closer to Imam's house and was lucky to have seen him before he got there himself.

"Imam!" Rhea called, trying to get his attention.

"Rhea." Imam said, greeting Rhea with a warm smile and a hug. "It's been a while." Imam said, continuing to walk to his house.

"Yeah well, I've been busy studying to become a Vet. Thought I'd stop by and say hello while I'm taking a break from my studies." Rhea said.

"Becoming a Vet, huh? I could see you doing that." Imam said, with a smile.

"Yeah. I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember." Rhea said, smiling back at Imam.

Imam opened the front door, and Rhea and him stepped inside.

Rhea felt something was different about the place, like the energy was off balance. Rhea left Imam and was pulled towards what she thought might be causing such a change. Rhea stopped when she saw the figure of a man, long locks of hair fell to the floor as he seemed to be shaving his head.

"Who are you?" Rhea said.

"Come now. You sayin' you don't remember me? You of all people should remember." Came a familiar voice as the man continued to shave his head.

Rhea's heart started pounding.

'There's no way.' Rhea thought.

"So, what have you been up to lately,… Angel?" Riddick said.

Riddick turned around to face Rhea, he looked her over a few times before smirking.

"Damn, someone's looking grown up." Riddick said, in a semi-mocking voice while smirking.

"What's the matter?" Imam said, when he came in and saw Rhea's shocked facial expression.

Imam hadn't seen Riddick yet because of the angle he had come into the room.

"The asshole is back." Rhea said, venom dripping from every word.

Rhea's facial expression had changed from shock, to pure visible hatred. Imam turned to see what she was talking about.

"Riddick!" Imam said dumbfounded.

"What's good, Holy Man?" Riddick said, smirking at Imam. "Did you know all your doors were locked? Five years ago, I took 3 people off that planet. A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy, a holy man searching for New Mecca, and a teenaged convict." Riddick said, looking at Rhea while he said the last part.

Riddick turned to Imam.

"I told one man where I'd go, I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake Imam?" Riddick said, making Imam visibly nervous.

"There's no simple answer." Imam said, before he was cut off by Riddick who now had a shiv to Imam's throat.

Rhea brought the handgun she had concealed in her right sleeve out, and had it up against Riddick's head in a matter of milliseconds.

"You sure you want to do that?" Rhea said.

Rhea was tempted to pull the trigger, but she had more self control than that, for now.

Riddick gave Rhea a sideways glance, then looked back at Imam.

"Whatever was said, was meant to give us a chance, a fighting chance." Imam said, shiv still against his throat. "Were it not for the threat of invasion, I would have never betrayed you."

Riddick turned his head when he sensed Imam's wife, Azure, walk into range from upstairs.

"Riddick." Azure said, surprised to see him.

Everyone looked over and saw Imam's daughter crouching down against the bars or the railing. Riddick lowered his weapon and started walking towards the stairs.

"Your daughter, who's name would be… ?" Riddick said, when he reached the outside of the bottom railing.

"No." Azure said, stopped their daughter from getting closer to Riddick.

"If you have issue with me, then let it be with me. You need not know their names." Imam said.

"Zeesa. My name is Zeesa." Imam's daughter said.

"Zeesa." Riddick said, getting in front of the staircase. "Cute kid." Riddick said, turning to Imam.

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were going to hurt my father and, Nova?" Zeesa said.

Riddick looked over at Rhea and Imam.

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam said.

"Go Zeesa, go on." Azure said, urging Zeesa along.

"Going by your first name now?" Riddick said, turning towards Rhea.

"The only people that call me by my first name, are family and friends." Rhea said.

"So, as a friend, does that mean I should too?" Riddick said, with a cocky smirk.

"Who said we were friends?" Rhea said.

"I don't know, I just figured that since we were pretty close once, in more than one way, that I'd still count." Riddick said.

"Well you don't, and the past is the past. So everything that happed between us means nothing." Rhea said.

"Of course it doesn't... Nova." Riddick said, earning a death glare from Rhea. "Now, who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?"


	2. Bet I take out more than you

It was night time now.

"It is said, the comet always precedes them, these world enders." Imam said.

Imam was standing out on the balcony, looking up at the sky as a comet passed by.

"The Cul-De-Sac planets are gone, 8 million settlers missing. The entire acolyte system is gone too." Imam said.

Riddick turned his head when he sensed Zeesa was listening in on the conversation.

"My God, how do I save my family?" Imam said, as he fiddled with his prayer beads.

"We'll find a way Imam." Rhea said, placing a reassuring hand on Imam's shoulder.

"For the sake of everyone, I hope so." Imam said. "Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam said, not having heard Riddick say anything.

Rhea turned to see what Riddick was doing, and saw that he was looking toward where Zeesa was. Riddick turned to look at Imam.

"You said it's all circling the drain. The whole universe, right?" Riddick said.

"That's right." Imam said, nodding.

Zeesa used her pointer finger to wave at Riddick from where she was hiding. Riddick closed one of the doors he was sitting next to in the room.

"Had done sometime." Riddick said.

There was a knock at Imam's door, and some people in cloaks came in. Imam shook everyone of their hands, and Rhea greeted them with a head nod.

"The one you want is now here." Imam said.

Riddick get up abruptly and closed the doors of the room once they were all inside. Riddick pulled the mask off of the first man in a cloak, and the others took their maks off themselves as Riddick went down the line to take a look at them. There was a gentle yet sturdy breeze that messed with the lit candles, and a white ghost like figure appeared. Riddick had his shiv to the throat of an elderly women with snow white hair. She was dressed in all white, and wore a loose hood on her head.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick said, addressing the woman.

Rhea anxiously rocking on the balls of her feet.

"If you cut my throat, you'll not be able to receive the offer that brought you here. Though I'll tell you why it's so vital that you did come." The woman said.

"The blade comes off, when the bounty comes off." Riddick said, never lowering his blade from the woman's throat.

"This is, Aereon. An Envoy from the elemental race, she means you no harm." Imam said, trying to get Riddick to lower his weapon.

Aereon moved in the white cloud she did before so she could move away from Riddick's blade. Aereon appeared behind everyone making them, with the exception of Riddick and Rhea, start a little.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger, and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." Aereon said.

"Necromonger?" Riddick said.

"It is the name that will convert, or kill every last human life. Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the one race that would not bow, the only race the Necromongers still fear." Aereon said.

'Not bowing to anyone now matter how powerful they seem. Yup, he's a Furyan.' Rhea thought, looking at Riddick.

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talking to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." Riddick said.

"There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans, strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cords." Imam said.

Riddick turned away from the group and faced the balcony.

"When, Aereon, told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam said.

"What do you know of your early years?" One of the cloaked men said.

"Do you remember your home world? Where it was?" Imam said.

"Have you met any others?" The man in the cloak said.

"Others like yourself?" Aereon said.

Riddick turned to Aereon before answering.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me." Riddick said.

"Spoken like a true Furyan." Aereon said.

"I don't care where I'm from, I want the bounty off my head." Riddick said.

Hard knocks descended upon Imam's front door. There were shouts, demanding for them to open the doors. Azure opened the door to the room they were all in.

"They are searching houses!" Azure said alarmed.

Imam shushed Azure.

"They look for a man who came here today, they think he might be a spy." Azure said.

"A spy?" Imam said confused.

"Did someone see him come here today? Did they?" Azure said sternly.

"Azure, stop." Imam said. "I will send them away, but wait one minute, please." Imam said, addressing Riddick.

Riddick looked at Imam with a hardened face.

"Will you wait one minute, to save worlds?" Imam said.

"Not my fight." Riddick said.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her?" Imam said.

Riddick paused, as if what Imam said got to him.

The soldiers that were at Imam's front doors finally burst in.

"Come, let's try to send them away." Imam said, getting everyone out of the room except for Rhea.

Rhea and Riddick watched as Imam, Azure, Zeesa, and the cloaked men were thrown out of the house.

"You're really going to leave us all here to die?" Rhea said.

Rhea looked down at the men who were holding Azure back.

"There is no one here!" Azure said, shouting at the men.

"You don't understand, he can help us! He can help us!" One of the cloaked men tried to reason with the soldiers.

The soldiers were on the other side of the door now.

"Get somewhere they can't see you." Riddick said, going over near the candles.

Rhea backed into a corner, and got ready to fight.

Riddick and Rhea made eye contact for a moment. What Rhea didn't say with her words, she showed with her eyes.

"No matter what you say to me, your eyes will always tell me the truth. The past isn't the past." Riddick said seriously.

Rhea looked away from him.

'He's just trying to throw me off.' Rhea thought.

Riddick made sure to look away from Rhea's direction before the doors opened so he wouldn't give her position away.

Riddick put his hands up as if in surrender, and had his back turned to the soldiers.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you? The light hurts my eyes." Riddick said, and extinguished the candles.

"Bet I take out more than you do." Rhea said.

Rhea had gotten behind Riddick shortly after he extinguished the flames.

"We'll see." Riddick said.

Rhea could hear the smirk in Riddick's voice, and though she didn't want to admit it, she had missed it. It reminded here of the good times from so long ago, even if they hadn't spent that much time with each other, she had grown attached to Riddick.

The soldiers started shooting and a brawl broke out.


	3. Play Time

Riddick used one of the candle holders to fight while Rhea used mixed martial arts. Rhea couldn't see in the dark like Riddick could, so she had to use her ears and nose. Rhea heard the men breathing heavily, and took in the scents of everyone who wasn't Riddick.

'Play time.' Rhea thought to herself with an animal like grin.

Rhea took out a few men with relative ease, but she had to dodge the ones that were unlucky enough to receive a blow from Riddick.

"Poor bastards." Rhea said, and continued to disarm and knock out some of the men.

Unlike Riddick, Rhea did her best not to kill unless absolutely necessary.

One of the soldiers that got clocked by Riddick went flying into a bookcase and broke it.

'I wonder if that was an irreplaceable antique.' Rhea thought, before she shot one men in the knee cap.

The man dropped the floor in pain. Rhea saw him about to reach for his gun, so she knocked him out with a kick to the face.

"Where is he?" One of the soldiers said franticly.

Rhea could smell Riddick above them, and moved out of the 'crossfire zone'. Riddick closed the doors of another room to distract them before he swung down from his hiding place to knock the remaining soldiers through the other door. Riddick and Rhea came out of the room and saw a soldier threatening Imam with a blade. When he saw Riddick getting closer he automatically turned into a coward, dropped his blade, and ran.

"You mentioned her." Riddick said.

Imam nodded.

"She uh, she went looking for you. People died, she went to prison. I'm not sure where. It was a world so hot, you couldn't set foot on the surface." Imam said.

"Crematoria." Riddick said, looking thoughtful.

"Young, Jack, she thought of you as her older brother. She worshiped you." Imam said.

"You were supposed to watch her." Riddick said, while walking past Imam. "You too." Riddick said, turning to Rhea.

"I had other matters to attend to." Rhea said.

"She never forgave you, for leaving, just when she needed you most." Imam said.

"So you need to stay away from me, all of you." Riddick said, starting to leave.

"I'm going with you." Rhea said.

"No, you're not." Riddick said, continuing his descent down the stairs.

"She was like a sister to me. The reason I didn't stop her, was because I wouldn't have wanted someone to get in the way of doing something that was important to me, if I decided to try and do what she did." Rhea said.

Riddick turned around to look at Rhea.

"You should have seen her, Riddick. The determination in her eyes was so fierce, and… it made me want to help her." Rhea said, before straightening up and putting on a serious face. "But I didn't want anything to do with you after what happened." Rhea said sternly.

Riddick looked at Rhea for a few seconds before speaking.

"How many guys did you managed to take out?" Riddick said, talking about the brawl they were just in.

"Oh, I actually didn't keep score." Rhea said.

"Me neither." Riddick said, smirking.

Rhea smiled at this.

"This guy." Rhea said, she shook her head and chuckled.

"Ladies first." Riddick said, stepping aside for Rhea to walk in front of him while they went down the stairs.

This was Riddick's way of saying Rhea was coming with him.

Rhea and Riddick walked past Zeesa and Azure as they were leaving the house.

"Riddick." Zeesa said, calling after Riddick.

Riddick turned back to look at Zeesa.

"Are you going to stop the new monsters now?" Zeesa said.

Riddick didn't say anything, he just looked back at Imam's house, put his hood up, and kept moving forward.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." Rhea said, trying to reassure Zeesa. "I promise to do what I can to convince him, Azure." Rhea said, so only Azure could hear her.

"Alright." Azure said, nodding her head.

Rhea gave Azure and Zeesa both a quick hug before following after Riddick. Rhea and Riddick were running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they stopped on top of a random one. They watched as one of the ship-like structures touched down near them. There was a bright light and dust was blown in every direction, making Rhea have to shield her face with the sleeves of her jacket. Riddick only stood there unfazed. Riddick and Rhea watched as the frantic citizens ran around franticly, trying to find a safe place to go where they wouldn't risk being killed by the invading enemy. They went to a clear spot and looked up to see some sort of crafts that belonged to the Necromongers. It was the ship like craft that touched down and blew dust everywhere, that made the lights go out. Riddick removed his goggles to take a better look at it. Hundreds of thousands of Necromonger ships started detaching from it.

"Yeah, I definitely think we can take 'em. I'll take the one that broke off from the group, and you handle the rest of them." Rhea said, hoping her joking manner would make her feel like they weren't royally screwed.


	4. When it's over

_Rhea had been waiting in a dark corner before Zeesa and Azure came over, she touched Azure's shoulder which made Azure turn around with a start. Rhea put her finger to her lips to inform them to be quiet. _

_"Imam is still out there." Azure said. _

_"Riddick's got him." Rhea said, trying to reassure her. _

_The gunshot blasts were deafening to Rhea, so she had to hold her ears so they wouldn't get damaged. One of the Necromonger soldiers took a staff like object that looked like a miniature version of what had touched down in New Mecca, and stabbed it into the ground. All of the Helion soldiers turned their guns on him in order to try and stop him from doing what he was about to do. Unfortunately, he succeeded in releasing some sort of energy orb before the shots that were fired at him killed him. A blue orb of chunky looking energy came out, and started to ascend above the soldiers. _

_"Move farther back." Rhea said, addressing Azure and Zeesa. _

_Rhea got in front of them so she could serve as an extra shield for whatever was about to go off._

_Imam's Point of View_

"Azure and Zeesa." Imam said, before he tried to go get them.

"When it's over." Riddick said.

"Let me go, I must get to my family." Imam said, trying to break free of Riddick's grasp.

"When it's over." Riddick said sternly.

When the orb came back down, it took out everyone that hadn't been protected by some sort of wall, except for the Necromonger soldiers. Once it was done, the Necromonger soldiers marched on to another area.

"Let's get your family." Riddick said, before walking past Imam and out into the open.

_Normal Point of View_

Rhea, Riddick, Imam and his family went on to try and find a safe place for Imam and his family to hide. They kept running through alleyways until Riddick halted by the edge of the alley, making the others stop also. Riddick signaled for the others to hide, which they did without hesitation. Riddick hid on the opposite side of where the others were.

"Will, Riddick, be okay?" Zeesa said, which made both of her parents shush her.

"He'll be fine." Rhea said, in a hushed voice.

Rhea got out her handgun ready to protect them.

There was a man-like creature that the Necromongers were using to see if there were any survivors left. They found one soldier was still alive and instantly killed him, they found another soldier and ended him as well. The creature turned to where Imam and the others were hiding, making Imam move them to the other side of wall.

"Imam." Azure said frightened.

"Don't follow me." Imam said.

"Imam, please don't do this." Rhea said, knowing full well what he was about do.

"I must. Stay here with, Azure and Zeesa, keep them safe." Imam said, before taking off.

Imam made sure that the Necromongers heard him before he took off so that they would end up following him. Most of the Necromongers chased after him, but a few had stayed behind. The creature that was able to tell who was alive or not got closer to Azure, Zeesa, and Rhea. Rhea got in front of them before she shot it in the chest, it still kept moving.

"I guess they're more durable than they look." Rhea said, getting ready for a head shot.

Rhea was about to pull the trigger when Riddick came up behind it, and twisted it's head until it was completely backwards.

"I had it under control." Rhea said.

"Of course you did." Riddick said bluntly.

_Imam's Point of View_

Imam kept running until he got to a locked gate, he saw that the soldiers were still following him, so he climbed up the wall using the ladder that was built into it. When the Necromongers saw that he wasn't there they kept moving, but the one with the scythe stayed. The Necromonger threw his scythe into the wall up top and climbed up the ladder, once he got to the top and pulled his scythe out of the wall he kept getting closer and closer to where Imam was, until Imam decided to just show himself.

"There will be an afterlife for me." Imam said, getting close to the Necromonger soldier. "Will there be for you?"

The soldier said nothing.

Imam went to attack the soldier, and was cut down by him.

_Normal Point of View_

Riddick and Rhea ran towards the direction Imam had gone, hoping to find him still alive. They stopped when they saw the soldiers leaving the area just below them. Rhea looked down when she smelled blood. Riddick saw this and looked down also.

"No." Rhea said, starting to get upset.

Rhea followed the trail of blood, Riddick followed behind her. They both looked down, and saw that Imam was dead. That's all it took to set Rhea off.

"Those mother fucking bastards!" Rhea yelled in fury.

Rhea was about to go chasing after them when Riddick stopped her.

"What? You're going to go chasing after them by yourself? You'll end up getting killed." Riddick said.

Riddick picked up Imam's necklace and handed it to Rhea, she looked at it and tears welled up in her eyes.

"He was like a second father to me." Rhea said. "My only wish is that all those fuckers burn for this."

Rhea put Imam's necklace in one of her jacket pockets.

Riddick just looked at her. Rhea had changed a great deal since he last saw her, she didn't look like a juvenile anymore. To him she still had the face of a saint, but she looked stronger and wiser. Though her face was young, her eyes reflected those of someone who had lived long enough to see the world change a thousand times over. Maybe it was the change in her eye and hair color, or maybe it was something else. Riddick couldn't quite put his finger on it.


	5. Then I'll take your soul

Rhea and Riddick went to where the people who had been taken against their will were. Riddick had the hood of his cloak on while Rhea was still in her normal attire.

A man with a helmet with a face an every side but the front of it walked in from the main entrance. It was easy to tell he was the leader of the operation. When him and the Purifier got to the center platform, the Purifier started talking.

"In this verse, humans have been fractured. Divided by all their many races, creeds, and mistaken faith. Our purpose is to correct that mistake, because there is another verse. Another universe that he has found, where anyone can begin a new. Where you can live free of pain, a perfect new place called Underverse." The Purifier said.

The people started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Yeah right, there's no such thing as a perfect place." Rhea said, only wanting for the Purifier to shut up so that she could get her revenge on the Necromongers for taking Imam from them.

"Look around you, every Necromonger in this hall, everyone of the legion vast that just stripped aside your defenses in one night, was once like you. Fought as feebly as you, because every Necromonger that lives today is a convert." The Lord Marshal said, looking around at the people in the room.

"I can't wait to put a bullet in his brain." Rhea said, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Riddick saw this, and gave Rhea a slight nudge.

"Patience." Riddick said.

The soldier that killed Imam the night before walked into the room, and Rhea felt the rage rise in her blood.

"We all began as something else. It was hard for me to except too when I first heard these words, but I changed. I let them take away my pain." The Purifier said.

"You betrayed your faith." A man in the crowd said, making the Lord Marshal look at him.

"I changed, just as you will change when you realize that the Underverse will be reached only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those of you who will right now, drop to your knees and asked to be purified." The Purifier said.

"We will not renounce our faith!" The man from earlier said.

"Nobody here will do what you ask! It is unthinkable!" Another man said. "This is a world of many people, many religions! And we simply can not, will not be converted!" The man said, as he walked down the steps towards the Lord Marshal and the Purifier.

The man that had just spoken was grabbed by the Lord Marshal.

"Then I'll take your soul." The Lord Marshal said, ripping the soul from the mans body.

This sent chills up Rhea's spine.

'I can't let myself be caught by him.' Rhea thought, making a mental note.

There were gasps from the crowd as everyone else witnessed this.

"Join him, or join me." The Lord Marshal said, after the man fell dead at his feet.

Everyone in the room started bowing down to him.

Riddick and Rhea didn't, which caught the Necromonger's attention. Riddick removed his hood revealing his face.

"This is your one chance, take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Lord Vaako said, coming up to Rhea and Riddick.

"I bow to no man." Riddick said.

Lord Vaako took off his helmet before speaking.

"He's not a man, he's a holy half dead who's seen the Underverse, and returned with powers you can't imagine." Lord Vaako said.

"Look, we're not with everyone here, but I will take a piece of him." Riddick said, pointing to the man that killed Imam.

Lord Vaako turned to the man Riddick pointed to. The soldier got ready to fight Riddick.

"A piece you will have." Lord Vaako said, stepping out of the way.

Rhea did the same, not wanting to get injured.

The man had two scythes at the ready and started taking swings at Riddick. Riddick started dodging the swing, throwing off his cloak so he wouldn't be restrained. The man took several swings at Riddick, which earned gasps from the crowed that watched. Riddick took the knife that was in the man's back, and ducked when the man turned around to swing. Once the man swung his scythes and missed Riddick, Riddick stabbed the man in the heart with it, the man fell down the stairs dead. The fight was over quickly, and Riddick started to leave.

"Stop him." The Lord Marshal said.

The Lord Marshal walked over to the dead man, pulled the knife out of his chest, and headed towards Riddick. Rhea was closer to Riddick now, and was ready to take the guy out if he tried anything.

"Eirgon, one of my best." The Lord Marshal said.

"If you say so." Riddick said, taking a glance at the now dead Necromonger soldier.

"What do you think of this blade?" The Lord Marshal said, holding the knife out for Riddick to take.

Riddick snatched the knife from the Lord Marshal's hand and started spinning it around in his own hand in a fancy manner.

"I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end." Riddick said, motioning to hand the knife back to the Lord Marshal.

"Show off." Rhea said, loud enough so only Riddick would hear her.

Riddick ignored Rhea's comment.

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." The Lord Marshal said, making Riddick keep the knife.

Riddick shook the Lord Marshal's hand off of his.

"Take him back to my ship for mind regression." The Lord Marshal said.

Necromonger soldiers started to circle Riddick.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it, if somebody just asked him!" Dame Vaako said, making the soldiers and Lord Vaako lower their weapons.

"It is a rare offer." Dame Vaako said, walking around Riddick.

Riddick followed her as she moved, and he took in her scent.

"A visit, inside Necropolis." Dame Vaako said, moving back in front of Lord Vaako.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Riddick said.

There was a ping in Rhea's chest.

'I forgot, I'm just another girl who was dumb enough to open my legs for him.' Rhea thought.

Rhea let her facial expression stay neutral so it didn't look like what Riddick said meant anything to her.

"Let me show you the way." Dame Vaako said.

'Oh, please.' Rhea thought, rolling her eyes at how Dame Vaako had said it.

Dame Vaako started leading Riddick by the wrist when he stopped walking for a moment.

"The girl." Riddick said, before turning to look at Rhea. "She goes where I go."

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet up with her later." Dame Vaako said, trying to persuade Riddick into leaving Rhea.

"No exceptions." Riddick said firmly.

"I suppose that's fine then." Dame Vaako said, looking obviously dissatisfied.


	6. I'll come back for you!

Lord Vaako lead Rhea away behind Dame Vaako and Riddick. Lord Vaako looked as displeased as Rhea felt.

Rhea and Riddick were lead into Necropolis, the place was huge and unpleasant looking. The door closed behind them, making Riddick and Rhea turn to look at what happened. Rhea looked back before Riddick did, he gave her a look that said, "Be on guard.", she gave him a slight head nod back that let him know that she understood.

Dame Vaako put her hand on Riddick's face and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Beautiful eyes." Dame Vaako said, making Rhea hurl inwardly. "Come." Dame Vaako said, leading Riddick away.

"The last six Lord Marshals have called this home." Dame Vaako said, giving a momentary glance to Rhea.

The Purifier was walking along side Rhea, she looked at him and he gave her a welcoming smile. Rhea turned her gaze away from the Purifier, not knowing what was in store for her and Riddick.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Dame Vaako said.

"I might have gone a different way." Riddick said.

"True of us all." The Purifier said.

Rhea looked to the side and saw people with spikes in their necks being held up by their arms.

"Converts, receiving the mark of the Necromonger." The Purifier said.

"Is that optional?" Rhea said jokingly, trying to keep her cool.

"No." Lord Vaako said, making Rhea turn around to look at him.

Lord Vaako looked so serious, Rhea felt that if she looked at him any longer her brain would melt from the intensity of his stare.

"They learn how one pain can lesson another." The Purifier said.

They entered a room that looked somewhat like a torture chamber, but without the horrible devices. There were creepy statues and a skeleton stuck to the wall

"There now." Dame Vaako said, leading Riddick onto a platform. "That is just perfect." Dame Vaako said, circling Riddick.

Riddick looked up to see the Lord Marshal glaring down at him.

"The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be." Dame Vaako said, walking out of the room.

The Necromongers started to close the doors after Dame Vaako walked out.

"Riddick!" Rhea said.

Lord Vaako held Rhea back.

"You'll have your turn soon enough." Lord Vaako said.

"Watch yourself." Riddick said, glaring at Lord Vaako before the doors closed all the way.

Rhea heard voices, they spoke in whispers but they were clear enough for her to hear them.

"A new one. You've brought us, a new one." The voices said, they were know as the psychic Quasi-Dead.

The Purifier hit a switch and it pulled the weapon out of Riddick's hand and made him stand in place.

"Riddick!" Rhea said.

Rhea was still being restrained by Lord Vaako.

"I don't appreciate you man handling me." Rhea said, glaring at Lord Vaako.

Lord Vaako seemed to be analyzing Rhea before he spoke.

"What are you?" Lord Vaako said.

"What?" Rhea said, confused by Lord Vaako's sudden question.

Rhea heard a thud and saw the machine had brought Riddick to his hands and knees.

"Interesting breeder." Dame Vaako said, coming over to Rhea and Lord Vaako.

Lord Vaako had let go of Rhea.

"Is he _your_ mate?" Dame Vaako said. Dame Vaako took Rhea's face in her palm. "You have nice eyes as well. What are you?"

Rhea slapped Dame Vaako's hand away.

"I'm a girl who doesn't like people putting their hands on her face." Rhea spat.

Dame Vaako gave Rhea a dirty look before looking back down at Riddick.

Five mechanisms came out of the walls and over to the platform where Riddick was, they contained the psychic Quasi-Dead.

"Making entry. This won't take long" The psychic Quasi-Dead said.

Riddick struggled against them.

"We've entered his neo-cortex. Ah, the Riddick." The psychic Quasi-Dead said.

Riddick still struggled against them.

"Regress." The Lord Marshal said.

"Scanning fresh memories. Thoughts of someone called, Jack." The physic Quasi-Dead said. "Now we find thoughts of an Elemental. Furyans."

Rhea saw the Lord Marshal become visibly uncomfortable.

"Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know." The Lord Marshal said, walking around the upper level of the room.

"We find energy, we find Furyan energy." The psychic Quasi-Dead said, starting to look like there was something visibly wrong with them. "He's Furyan" They said, becoming more unstable.

Riddick looked up at the Lord Marshal.

"Furyan! Furyan survivor! Kill the Furyan! Kill the Riddick!" The psychic Quasi-Dead yelled repeatedly, before somewhat self destructing.

"Kill the Riddick." The Lord Marshal said calmly.

"No!" Rhea said.

The Purifier had turned off the machine that was keeping Riddick pinned to the floor. Riddick started taking soldiers out left and right.

"Rhea!" Riddick said.

Rhea jumped down from where she was, and started to engage in hand-to-hand combat with some soldiers. Riddick used one of their own guns against them, sending a few soldiers flying. Rhea took one pf the soldiers spears and stabbed him in the stomach, she then stuck the spear in the ground so it could keep her in the air long enough to use a jumping kick on another soldier. Riddick ran towards one of the machines and used it as a way for him to escape.

"Come on!" Riddick said, urging Rhea on.

Rhea was trying to get to Riddick, but more and more soldiers kept coming. Rhea held them off as best she could, but it wasn't working.

"Just go on without me!" Rhea said, continuing to keep them from restraining her.

Rhea grabbed one of the soldiers by the throat and choke slammed him. Riddick saw Lord Vaako getting closer so he shot at him, sending him flying at the other soldiers.

"I'll come back for you!" Riddick said, before the machine receded back into the wall completely.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rhea said.

Rhea surrendered to the soldiers once she knew Riddick was safe.

"Find him. Whatever it takes, find him!" The Lord Marshal said.

"What should we do with her?" One of the soldiers said, referring to Rhea.

The Lord Marshal circled Rhea, he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Brainwash? Torture?" Rhea said, her calm demeanor unwavering.

"No." The Lord Marshal said, stopping in front of Rhea.

"We could get her to tell us where he's gone." Dame Vaako said.

"True, but how strong is her will? You saw what that Furyan did, what if she does the same?" The Lord Marshal said.

"I could try and pursued her, Lord Marshal." The Purifier said.

Everyone turned to look at the Purifier.

"Alright." The Lord Marshal said, after a moment.


	7. Come to die?

"If you don't mind me asking. What is your name?" The Purifier said.

"It's none of your concern what my name is." Rhea said, glaring at the Purifier.

"I only mean to make meaningful conversation with you, and I thought knowing your name would be a good start." The Purifier said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I won't be here long enough for it to matter anyways." Rhea said, while cleaning her nails.

"Where has Riddick gone to?" The Purifier said.

"… To a place." Rhea said.

"What place?" The Purifier said.

"To a place at a place." Rhea said, smirking.

The Purifier shook his head at Rhea's unwillingness to cooperate.

"I'm trying to help you." The Purifier said.

"Bull fucking shit! You want to take away my free will, or destroy me trying!" Rhea yelled, getting up and slamming the Purifier against the wall by his collar.

"Now, now. There's no need to be hostile." The Purifier said, placing his hands on Rhea's hands.

Rhea let go of him, and backed away slowly while glaring at him.

"What are you?" The Purifier said.

"_Why _does everyone _keep_ asking me that?" Rhea said annoyed.

"Well, it's just that… your eyes…" The Purifier said, before getting cut off by Rhea.

"Are Pearl Grey, I know. But it's not like they're shined or anything, they're just a different color than they used to be." Rhea said.

"Well, it's not exactly normal for someone's eye color to change naturally without there being something behind that reason. And, you've got this sort of energy about you." The Purifier said, analyzing Rhea.

"Also, that grey streak in your hair is natural, right?" The Purifier said.

"I don't know, you tell me." Rhea said, crossing her arms.

"Well…" The Purifier said, getting closer to Rhea. "The roots look naturally grey." The Purifier said, taking the streak of grey hair in his hand.

Rhea grabbed his arm.

"I don't like people touching my face _or _messing with my hair." Rhea said irritated.

"Right." The Purifier said, rubbing his wrist when Rhea let go of it.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Hopefully you'll be calm by then." The Purifier said, before leaving the small room Rhea was being kept in.

'Fuck my life.' Rhea thought, lying down on the makeshift rock bed in the room.

Rhea closed her eyes and started thinking about a way to get out, and what to do after she made it past the guards. Rhea had drifted off to sleep and woke up about 30 minutes later, when she heard footsteps getting closer to the room she was in. Rhea decided to climb up the wall, and try to keep close to the ceiling. The door opened, and Rhea saw the Purifier step inside.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to come with me." The Purifier said, while moving deeper into the room. "Miss?" The Purifier said, not able to spot Rhea.

Rhea waited until the Purifier had stopped just underneath her to drop down onto him. Rhea got off of him to see that he was still conscious.

"Come to die?" Rhea said, getting into a predator like fighting stance.

"No." The Purifier said, slowly getting to his feet.

"I've come… to get you to come with us." The Purifier said, warily approaching Rhea.

Rhea took this opportunity to start throwing punches. The Purifier was dodging them with slight difficulty. Rhea almost nailed him at one point, but she ended up getting knocked out by one of the Necromonger soldiers who had come in to see what was taking the Purifier so long.

* * *

'I should have been paying attention.' Rhea thought, as she started to regain consciousness.

Rhea saw that she was in a room which was mostly metal and had normal lighting.

"How homey." Rhea said, sitting up.

"It's good to know that you're alright." The Purifier said.

The Purifier had been standing in the corner farthest from Rhea.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Rhea said, glaring daggers at the Purifier. "Where am I?"

"On a ship, headed to a place." The Purifier said, smiling a little.

"Very funny." Rhea said, smiling back at him a little for answering her the same way she had to him earlier.

"On a Necromonger ship, that's on it's way to Crematoria." The Purifier said.

"Why?" Rhea said, starting to get nervous. 'So if they can't get me to cooperate, they just send me to the worst slam around?' Rhea thought.

"We believe that Riddick is there." The Purifier said.

"… What was the point of taking me along then? Aren't you just going to bring him back?" Rhea said.

"We were hoping to use you as bait to lure him out." The Purifier said, while messing with one of his several rings.

"He doesn't care about me. You're wasting your time." Rhea said, sitting back down with one leg up to her chest and her arm resting on it.

"But, didn't he say that he'd be back for you?" The Purifier said.

"He probably just said it out of impulse." Rhea said, adjusting her headband.

Rhea always carried some form of hair accessory around in her pockets, just incase she'd need to keep her hair out of her face.

"Well, either way… you're here." The Purifier said.

"Why didn't you turn me?" Rhea said, seeming to confuse the Purifier a little.

"What?" The Purifier said.

"Why didn't you turn me after I got caught?" Rhea said.

"… I thought… that you should have been asked about certain things… while you were in your original state of mind." The Purifier said, coming over to sit down next to Rhea.

"But, wouldn't it have been easier for you to get that information if you had just turned me?" Rhea said.

"Seeing your friend made me wonder about certain things." The Purifier said.

"Like what?" Rhea said.

"Just… what we've been doing, and how this is all going to end." The Purifier said.

"Please." Rhea said, taking the Purifier's hand. "Don't let them destroy all those innocent people." Rhea said, pleading with her eyes.

"I… don't have that kind of power." The Purifier said, a little taken aback by Rhea's actions and sudden change in attitude.

"Why does there have to be only one true faith? Why can't they all exist in harmony?" Rhea said, squeezing the Purifier's hand.

"You know… I started out as a Furyan." The Purifier said.

"What?" Rhea said confused.

"We all started out as something else." The Purifier said.


	8. I didn't save you

_Rhea looked the Purifier over a few times before speaking._

_"It's weird, I assumed that all Furyans looked and acted like Riddick. Yet here you are, so calm and civilized." Rhea said._

_"Well, we all have two sides to ourselves, no matter who or what we may be." The Purifier said._

_"So… you're saying that there's a chance that Riddick's other side is like you?" Rhea said._

_"Well… not exactly. But it is… different." The Purifier said._

_"… I see." Rhea said._

_The doors opened and a soldier came in._

_"We've landed." The soldier said._

_"Thank you." The Purifier said, with a nod of his head. "Well, come on then." The Purifier said, holding his hand out for Rhea to take._

_Rhea and the Purifier got off the ship with the rest of the crew._

_"Damn, it's hot as Satan's balls out here." Rhea said, already wiping sweat from her forehead._

_"Yes, quite." The Purifier said, loosening his shirt collar a little._

_The Necromongers started moving about waiting for orders. A group who had one of the creatures used to sense thermal signatures, started heading in the direction of some random hills. Before the group had gotten to the other side, a giant door opened near where most of the Necromonger soldiers were standing. The people inside what appeared to be a mini hanger stopped what they were doing once they noticed the Necromongers, freaked out, and started shooting._

_"Oh shit!" Rhea said, moving away from the fray._

_The people in the hanger and the Necromongers hadn't been shooting at each other for too long, when Rhea noticed the soldiers that had gone up the hill starting to get attacked._

_Rhea saw that Riddick and a few other people had come out of hiding from there._

_"Riddick." Rhea said, relieved to see him._

_Riddick was stabbing and blowing away anyone who came for him. At one point he grabbed the arm of the only female with him and swung her up in the air, where she proceeded to twirl kick anyone who got too close, there were dangerous spikes protruding from the heels of her boots._

_By now the Necromonger soldiers had taken care of the men who had started prepping the ship in the mini hanger, and Riddick and the others that were with him continued to lay waste to the soldiers. The sun started to peek up behind the mountain tops making Rhea put her hand up to shield her eyes._

_"This can not _be good." Rhea said.

No one else seemed to notice or care how fast the sun was approaching. One of the soldiers tried to stab Riddick, he retaliated by doing a back flip and kicking the knife out of the soldier's hand, before taking him out.

"Riddick!" The young woman yelled.

The young woman was struggling to get out of the grasp of one of the soldiers. Riddick caught a double sided knife as it came back down, and threw it at the soldier. The knife ended up getting embedded in the soldier's eye, killing him. Riddick was fighting with another soldier when Lord Vaako shot him, sending him flying.

"No!" The young woman yelled.

"Riddick!" Rhea yelled.

The young woman looked in the direction of where the other yell for Riddick came from.

"Rhea?" The young woman said, squinting.

Rhea hadn't heard her, so she hadn't turned to look at her. The young woman was about to go over to Rhea when a soldier came for her, making her have to start fighting again.

Lord Vaako was making his way over to Riddick to finally finish him, but was stopped by one of Riddick's comrades. He had jumped on Lord Vaako, and made him roll away from his weapon. He started heading towards Lord Vaako, but Lord Vaako recovered quickly and knocked the man to the ground with a spinning tackle. Lord Vaako picked the man up before he could compose himself, held him up in the air, and then broke his back by slamming him down on his knee. Rhea watched as the man just laid there, she was starting to hate Lord Vaako more and more. Rhea couldn't help but turn her attention back to an unconscious Riddick, running to where he was.

"Get up. Please, wake up." Rhea said, trying to wake Riddick.

The sun was approaching faster and faster still. The intensity of the sun was so hot that Rhea had to run from Riddick's side, and into the mini hanger.

"God damn it!" Rhea said, throwing her jacket off of her.

Rhea's whole left side felt like it had been scorched, she looked herself over and saw it was mostly fine.

The Necromonger ship came to evacuate what was left of the crew. Rhea watched as the Purifier went over to Riddick and started to drag him out of the hot sun, Rhea went to help him so it wouldn't take as long.

Riddick woke with a start and got into a defensive crouching position before standing up, a little surprised to see that everything outside the mini hanger was being destroyed by the harsh wind and impressive heat. Riddick watched as the Necromonger ship left.

"Kyra." Riddick said, as he watched the ship leave from his line of sight.

"I was wondering when you would come to." Rhea said, making Riddick turn around and face her.

"Rhea." Riddick said, starting to make his way over to her.

"I was supposed to deliver a message to you." The Purifier said, making Riddick stop and face him. "If Vaako failed to kill you. A message, from the Lord Marshal himself." The Purifier said while taking off his shoulder pads and rings. "He tells you to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return you'll be hunted no more." The Purifier said, finally done taking off his excess wear.

The Purifier started walking towards Riddick with one of the Necromonger knives.

"But, Vaako, will most likely report you as dead. So this is your chance, your chance to do what no man has ever done."

When the Purifier was close enough Riddick grabbed him by the throat, silencing him.

"The girl, where will they take her?" Riddick said.

"To the Lord Marshal, of course." The Purifier said calmly, trying to get Riddick to loosen his grip.

Riddick let go.

"I've done… unbelievable things in the name of a faith that was never my own. And he'll do to her, what he did to me." The Purifier said, before walking closer to the entrance of the hanger. "The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back, but the Furyan in me" Riddick looked at the Purifier a bit surprised. "hopes you won't listen. We all began as something else."

The Purifier put his hand with the knife in it out towards Riddick, before letting the knife drop to the ground. He started to head out before Rhea stopped him.

"Wait!" Rhea said, going up behind the Purifier. Rhea wrapped her arms around the Purifier in a huge hug, knowing what he was about to do. "Thank you so much… for saving me."

The Purifier smiled at Rhea.

"I didn't save you." The Purifier said.

Rhea let go of him.

"… Of course you didn't." Rhea said, smiling back at him.

The Purifier said his last goodbye before stepping out of the safety of the mini hanger, and getting mutilated by the harsh surface weather just outside. It took a few seconds, but the Purifier came to a final rest a few yards away.


	9. I see you're back

Rhea picked up the knife that the Purifier had dropped and handed it to Riddick.

"Geez, you look rougher than usual." Rhea said jokingly.

Riddick turned to look at Rhea, he looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed silent. Riddick took Rhea's face in his hands before looking her over.

"If you're looking for neck wounds, you won't find any. He kept me from being brainwashed." Rhea said, jerking her head in the direction of the now barbequed remains of the Purifier. "He was actually a really nice guy" Rhea said, smiling.

Riddick pulled Rhea into a firm and protective hug, making Rhea melt into him.

"They took, Kyra." Riddick said, pulling away from Rhea.

"Who's, Kyra?" Rhea said, regretting letting herself melt into Riddick the way she did.

"Jack. Jack, goes by, Kyra, now." Riddick said.

"Oh." Rhea said, hiding her slight relief.

Rhea started making her way towards the ship in the hanger.

"Come on. Start this thing up quick, we need haul some serious ass if we want to make it to her in time.

Riddick let a smirk show on his lips before making his way over to Rhea.

"Yes, ma'am." Riddick said.

* * *

_On Helion Prime _

"How are you getting in?" Riddick said, almost done putting on the armor of a Necromonger soldier he had taken out.

"I'll find a way." Rhea said, handing Riddick the soldier helmet.

Rhea watched as Riddick was about to head off.

"Riddick, wait." Rhea said.

"Yeah?" Riddick said, standing back in front of Rhea.

"If-If I don't make it… could you let, Kyra, know that I'm sorry for not helping her come after you?" Rhea said.

Riddick stayed silent.

Rhea couldn't tell what his facial expression was due to the mask covering all but his eyes.

"Riddick?" Rhea said.

"Yeah. Let, Kyra, know that you're sorry." Riddick said, before turning away from Rhea and leaving.

Rhea had found a group of people to blend into, and immediately got inside the Lord Marshal's ship, she wandered around trying her best not to stand out.

"Kyra. Kyra." Rhea said.

Rhea had gotten to the part of the ship where the holding rooms were. It took her some time to remember where they were, but she eventually stumbled upon them.

"Kyra." Rhea said.

"No, not, Kyra. But I'd still appreciate if you'd let me out." A female voice said.

"Aereon?" Rhea said.

"Yes." Aereon said.

Rhea analyzed the door for what looked like a way to open it, she found a lever and pulled on it making the door open.

"Are you all right?" Rhea said.

"Yes, I'm fine. What of Riddick?" Aereon said.

"He's Riddick." Rhea said.

"I see." Aereon said, smiling a bit. "And Imam?"

Rhea stayed silent, she took Imam's necklace out of her back pocket and handed it over to Aereon.

Aereon took the necklace.

"Well, this is unfortunate." Aereon said, handing the necklace back to Rhea.

"Tell me about it. Have you seen or heard a young woman being dragged passed here recently?" Rhea said.

"No, I haven't." Aereon said.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later." Rhea said.

"Wait. Follow me." Aereon said.

"Okay?" Rhea said.

* * *

Aereon and Rhea made it to the main court yard in time to see Riddick get thrown back.

"Riddick." Rhea said, about to go and help him.

Aereon stopped her.

"You mustn't, or you'll surely be killed." Aereon said.

Rhea did as Aereon said.

'I'm no good to anyone dead.' Rhea thought.

Riddick got to his feet and went after the Lord Marshal again. The Lord Marshal flew to Riddick's left, then behind him. Riddick was trying to land a hit, but was having trouble doing so due to how fast the Lord Marshal moved. The Lord Marshal landed a kick in Riddick's stomach then in his back for good measure. Riddick tried to land a hit and failed, The Lord Marshal got in several good punches. Riddick tried to punch the Lord Marshal, but the Lord Marshal blocked it and punched Riddick square across the jaw, twice. The Lord Marshal flipped over Riddick and landed behind him, Riddick almost got him but the Lord Marshal bent back away from the attack. The Lord Marshal went to punch Riddick in the face, but was stopped, he then went to punch Riddick in the stomach, but was stopped once more. The Lord Marshal was surprised by this. The fight continued with the Lord Marshal landing several hits until Riddick was down.

"Get up. Get up you, bastard." Rhea said, wanting to run to Riddick.

"These are his last moments." The Lord Marshal said, walking a circle around Riddick's

body.

The Lord Marshal got on his knees and put his, 'ghost hands', on either side of Riddick's head trying to take Riddick's soul.

"Now can I?" Rhea said.

"Just… wait." Aereon said.

"Give me your soul, Furyan." Lord Marshal said.

Riddick was fighting back as much as he could, he head butted the Lord Marshal before doing a spinning punch maneuver to get up.

"Never!" Riddick said.

The Lord Marshal flew several feet away. There were gasps coming from most of the people watching. The Lord Marshal got angry and ripped a spear out of one of the surrounding giant statues necks, he swung down to try and hit Riddick, but Riddick managed to move out of the way in time, the spear missed him by inches. The Lord Marshal swung for Riddick's head, Riddick ducked. The Lord Marshal swung for Riddick's side, Riddick rolled out of the way in time and got to his feet. The Lord Marshal tried to stab Riddick, Riddick moved out of the way in time. The Lord Marshal went behind Riddick and finally landed a hit to his back, making Riddick fall to the ground. As Riddick moved to get up the Lord Marshal jammed the spear into Riddick's armor and lifted him up off the ground, Riddick was holding onto the spear. The Lord Marshal moved a few paces forward before taking the spear put of Riddick's armor, and hitting Riddick straight in the torso with it.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rhea said, running to Riddick.

Aereon didn't try to stop Rhea this time.

"If he can't save us, then you'll have to." Aereon said.

"Riddick." Rhea said, going over to his side.

"You shouldn't be here." Riddick said.

"We came here together." Rhea said.

"No, I mean, you should be here, in this spot." Riddick said, he stayed on his stomach.

The Lord Marshal threw the broken spear down, and took a new one from one of his subordinates.

"I see you're back." The Lord Marshal said, eyeing Rhea.

"Of course. Who else is gonna make sure to take the trash out?" Rhea said, standing up and giving the Lord Marshal the hardest glare she could muster.

"Impudent child!" The Lord Marshal said angrily

"Come on then." Rhea said, getting into a fighting stance.


	10. I guess this is it then…

"Rhea, wait." Riddick said.

Rhea ignored Riddick.

"You're a brave one." The Lord Marshal said.

"It's easy when your opponent is a coward." Rhea said.

"Really? How is it that I'm the coward?" The Lord Marshal yelled.

The Lord Marshal ran at Rhea and hit her across her side with his spear. Rhea let out a pained yell, but got back to her feet.

"You hate competition and get rid of it to ensure that no one rises against you." Rhea said.

Rhea grabbed the edge of the spear and used it to launch herself at the Lord Marshal. The Lord Marshal avoided taking a hit from Rhea, and punched her square in the stomach making her double over.

"Rhea!" Riddick said, trying to get up.

"Stay there, I can hold my own." Rhea said, holding her stomach.

Rhea did a series of combos on the Lord Marshal, only landing a few lucky hits each time her fist or foot made contact with him. The Lord Marshal and Rhea were fighting for a good while before Rhea started to show she was getting tired, the Lord Marshal took the opportunity to catch Rhea of guard and jammed his spear into her shoulder. Rhea was caught off guard by this, and stumbled backwards gripping the shaft of the spear between her now bloody fingers to keep the Lord Marshal from pushing it all the way through her arm.

"You're not the one to bring me down." The Lord Marshal said.

Kyra had come up behind the Lord Marshal and stabbed him in the back, making him drop the spear that was lodged in Rhea's shoulder. The Lord Marshal turned around and smacked Kyra away, making her get impaled by a large spike in the wall before falling to the ground.

"Kyra!" Rhea and Riddick yelled in unison.

Rhea found the strength to dislodge the spear from her shoulder and throw it down before running over to Kyra.

"Kyra." Rhea said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Rhea?" Kyra said, brushing the back of her hand against Rhea's face and hair. "You look so different."

"Yeah, I could say the same thing about you." Rhea said, giving Kyra a sad smile while brushing her hair back. "I'm so sorry, for not being there for you when you needed me to be."

"It's okay. You were hurting, and you needed to find your friends and family." Kyra said, smiling warmly at Rhea.

"Fitting for the traitor to die in the arms of a weakling." The Lord Marshal said.

The way the Lord Marshal said it made Rhea snap, she gently laid Kyra's head back down before going back over to where the Lord Marshal was.

"Is somebody mad?" The Lord Marshal said, in a mocking tone.

Enough was enough. Rhea cocked her fist back and let it fly with as much energy as she could muster, before it made contact with the Lord Marshal's face it ignited with a ruby red flame. Neither the Lord Marshal, nor Rhea, nor anyone else was expecting it, which is what made it possible for Rhea to land the hit. The Lord Marshal got thrown an impressive ways back.

Everyone was quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Rhea said.

Rhea looked down at her hand to see that it was normal again, she looked over in Riddick's direction to see if he was okay.

"… What are you?" Riddick said.

"I…" Rhea said, before looking down after feeling a sharp pain in her back.

The Lord Marshal had stabbed Rhea in the back with his spear while she was distracted, it went all the way through. Rhea fell to her knees in shock and disbelief.

"No! Rhea! Rhea!" Riddick yelled.

"Save them." Rhea said, before collapsing on her side.

The amount of blood Rhea lost combined with her already being exhausted caused her to lose consciousness.

'I guess this is it then…" Rhea thought.

* * *

Rhea regained consciousness due to a bright light that shined through her eyelids, she put her hand to her stomach because it still ached, and felt that her whole mid-section was now wrapped in gauze.

"It's a good thing she's a Mystic, or else she wouldn't have lived through the damage that was done to her body." Aereon said.

Rhea opened her eyes and saw Aereon and Riddick standing near her. Rhea sat up and saw that she was in an infirmary. Riddick's eyes were red and had several bags under them from not getting any sleep, and from being stressed about everything that had recently happened.

"Hey." Rhea said.

"It's good to see that you're finally up." Aereon said.

"It's good to know that I have the luxury of getting up. I really thought I was going to die back there." Rhea said.

Aereon smiled at her.

"I would like to talk to you about something." Aereon said.

"Okay, sure." Rhea said.

"Later." Aereon said, giving Rhea a knowing smile before leaving her alone with Riddick.

"Okay then?" Rhea said, feeling confused. "So, what's up with you?" Rhea said, turning to face Riddick.

"Whatever… you know?" Riddick said, rubbing his hands together in a thoughtful way.

"How's, Kyra?" Rhea said.

Riddick stayed silent.

"What? What's wrong?" Rhea said, starting to get a bad feeling.

"Kyra's,… dead." Riddick said, swallowing back a lump in his throat.

Rhea needed a bit of time for it to sink in for her, because she didn't want it to be true. Tears started to well up in Rhea's eyes making everything blurry. Riddick stretched his arms out to Rhea, but she stopped them. Rhea layed back down and turned away from Riddick. Riddick put his hand on Rhea's back, and tried to give it a comforting rub, only to have Rhea pull away from his hand. Rhea felt Riddick stop trying to rub her back. There was a sudden loud crash, making Rhea sit up and turn to look in Riddick's direction. Riddick had picked up a portable table that held surgical instruments, and had thrown it across the room in anger and frustration.

"What the Fuck? You think the loss is only affecting you? Imam and Kyra are _dead_! You're _all_ I have left!" Riddick yelled.

Rhea hadn't expected an outburst like that from Riddick, especially not over what it was about.

"Look, when I'm hurting… I prefer to be by myself. Okay?" Rhea said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed she was on.

Rhea stumbled on the first few steps and pain shot into her stomach because of the way her stomach muscles stretched themselves when she caught herself, she didn't show Riddick how much pain she was in.

"I'm going to go find, Aeron." Rhea said.

"Thought you said you preferred to be alone when you're hurting." Riddick said, looking at Rhea.

"I'm curious about what she wanted to talk to me about." Rhea said, heading towards the door.

"Will I see you later?" Riddick said, facing the opposite direction of Rhea.

Rhea had stopped in the doorway when Riddick spoke.

"Maybe." Rhea said, before leaving the room completely.


	11. Tea?

Rhea had been wandering the halls of the ship until she got to the courtyard, she saw some of the converts getting off the ship with luggage.

"Um, excuse me." Rhea said, trying to get the attention of some of the people. "Are you leaving the ship for good?"

"Yes, ma'am. The new Lord Marshal is letting everyone who wants to leave do so, so we're getting while the getting is good." A man in his early twenties said.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" Rhea said.

"About a year or so." The man said.

"Oh, well good luck readjusting." Rhea said.

"Thank you." The man said, before exiting the ship.

* * *

"Tea?" Aereon said, offering Rhea tea.

"Sure, why not?" Rhea said, taking the cup from Aereon.

Rhea took a sip of tea and immediately felt a strong pain in her stomach.

"Jesus!" Rhea said, clutching her stomach and doubling over in pain.

"I guess the tea is still too much for your stomach to handle. The surgery to fix it was done not too long ago after all." Aereon said.

"Which reminds me." Rhea said, trying to sit straight back up. "How long was I out?"

"About a day or so, I suppose." Aereon said.

"I see." Rhea said, pushing her tea cup away.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exacty did you and Riddick end up meeting?" Aereon said.

"Oh, well. We were both on the Hunter-Gratzner, heading to our respective slams, and then we crash landed on a planet inhabited by bioraptors after half of the ship went missing." Rhea said.

"My, what a way to meet." Aereon said.

"You're telling me." Rhea said.

"Why exactly were you being sent to a slam?" Aereon said.

"Well, you see…" Rhea said.

~ Flashback: 7 Years Ago ~

"Nathan!" Rhea exclaimed, after watching a grown man punch her brother square in his mouth.

14 year old Rhea caught her brother, same age, after he stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is the matter with you? What type of man hits a child?" Rhea yelled.

"Shut up. You mouthy little bitch!" The man said, grabbing Rhea by her hair.

Rhea let out a pained cry.

"That's right, scream for me, you little bitch." The man said, enjoying seeing Rhea in pain.

"Go fuck yourself!" Rhea said, before kicking the man hard in his crotch, making him let go. "Come on, Nathan!" Rhea said, dragging Nathan along behind her as they ran.

Rhea stopped running when she thought they were safe, and took Nathan's jaw in her hand.

"It's starting to swell." Rhea said, frowning.

"It's whatever." Nathan said, turning his head away from Rhea.

"No, it's not, 'whatever', Nathan. Someone should do something about that asshole." Rhea said.

"Who? You?" Nathan said.

"Well, of course I can't-" Rhea said, before being cut off.

"Of course you can't. No one can. They'll probably just disappear if they try to confront him." Nathan said.

Nathan was Rhea's fraternal twin. He ended up looking like their mom while Rhea ended up looking like their dad. Nathan had dark brown hair like Rhea, and dark brown eyes like Rhea, but he had fair skin, and was a little bit taller than Rhea was. Unless they told people that they were brother and sister, no one knew. There were even times when people thought they were friends who were fond of each other, which made them both gag at the thought of it.

"We should get home and put some ice on that." Rhea said.

* * *

"What happened?" Their mom, Cameron, exclaimed once she got a look at Nathan.

"I fell." Nathan said.

"Liar. That drug dealing, wannabe mobster loser punched, Nathan, in the jaw." Rhea said.

"Nova!" Nathan said, angry at his sister for telling the truth.

"Is that so?" Cameron said, narrowing her eyes into a glare. "Then I'll just have to have a talk with that man."

"No mom, really. It's okay." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan, it is not okay. No adult should harm a child." Cameron said.

"But just yesterday you whooped me with a wooden cooking spoon because I accidentally broke a window." Rhea said.

"That's different. I was simply disciplining you to make sure it wouldn't happen again. And it's not like I beat you, I just gave you a few quick swats on the butt." Cameron said.

"I'm so emotionally scarred though." Rhea said, dramatically putting her arm over her face.

"Drama queen." Cameron said, addressing Rhea. "I'm having a talk with that man later. Now go put some ice on your jaw." Cameron said, addressing Nathan.

* * *

It was night time now.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Nathan said.

"Nathan, you need to relax. We have nothing to worry about as long as mom is here with us." Rhea said, wrapping her arm around her brother's shoulder at slightly squeezing it.

Cameron rang the doorbell of Mr. Brookes', AKA, the drug dealing, wannabe mobster loser, house. There was no answer for about four minutes, so she rang the doorbell a second time. Another two minutes went by before someone opened the door. It was Mr. Brookes himself.

"Yes, may I help you?" Mr. Brookes said, looking a little annoyed.

"Yes, you can. What's this about you punching my son in the jaw?" Cameron said.

"I didn't punch your son in the jaw." Mr. Brookes said.

"Oh really? So you didn't do this?" Cameron said, pulling Nathan from behind her to infront of her so Mr. Brookes could see him.

"So, you ratted me out then?" Mr. Brookes said, sneering at Nathan.

"No, I did." Rhea said, stepping forward as well.

"Oh, it's you again as well." Mr. Brookes said, eyeing Rhea.

"That reminds me, mom. This jerk pulled my hair too, and he called me a little bitch." Rhea said, pointing at Mr. Brookes.

"Give us a moment." Cameron said, bringing Rhea back outside with her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know, it slipped my mind while I was being dramatic." Rhea said, shrugging.

"Sometimes, you make my head go numb." Cameron said, face palming.

"I love you too, mommy." Rhea said, in her best little girl voice.

Cameron brought Rhea back inside Mr. Brookes' house with her.

"Look, I won't have you putting your hands on my kids. You try this shit again, and I'll be seeing your ass in court." Cameron said.

"Is that so?" Mr. Brookes said.

"I said so didn't I?" Cameron said, her gaze firm and holding Mr. Brookes'.

Mr. Brookes opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he shut it. What came next left Nathan and Rhea in shock. Mr. Brookes had punched Cameron in the face _hard_, and then he grabbed her and threw her to the floor inside his house.

"I like a woman with attitude." Mr. Brookes said, before getting on top of Cameron.

"Mom! Get off my mom you fucking sleaze!" Rhea yelled, jumping on Mr. Brookes' back, trying to stop him from hurting Cameron.

Mr. Brookes easily swung Rhea to the ground.

"You'll have your turn soon enough, you little bitch." Mr. Brookes said, before kicking Rhea square in her stomach.

Rhea clutched her stomach in pain while trying to fight the tears that were coming.

Nathan hadn't moved the whole time, he was too in shock to move.

"Nathan!" Rhea said, struggling to sit up. "Do something!"

Nathan looked scared out of his mind. He took a step back.

"Nathan, I know you want to, but please don't." Rhea said, watching Nathan.

Nathan ran out of the house, and into the darkness.

"God damn it, Nathan! You coward!" Rhea yelled.

Rhea had gotten to her feet an threw the closest thing by her at Mr. Brookes. It happened to be a phone book, and it hit him square on the side of his head.

"You little idiot! That could have hit me in the temple!" Mr. Brookes yelled angrily.

"I was counting on it!" Rhea yelled.

Mr. Brookes got off of a still semi conscious, but non violated Cameron, and started going after Rhea. Rhea started running around the house, looking back to make sure Mr. Brookes didn't double back to Cameron because she was an easier target at the moment. She was trying to find the kitchen so she could get a knife or concealed handgun.

"Damn it! Who the hell builds a maze in their house!" Rhea yelled angrily.

It didn't look like it from the outside, but Mr. Brookes' house was spacious and intricate on the inside. Rhea had finally opened a door with tile flooring that wasn't a bathroom, and saw that it was the kitchen.

"Finally!" Rhea said relieved.

Rhea grabbed a knife as quickly as possible after searching the drawers like a mad man. Mr. Brookes had come in a few seconds after Rhea had the knife.

"Don't come any closer, or you'll regret it." Rhea said, holding the knife firmly between the fingers of her right hand, she had the knife angled for stabbing.

"You know, I can make this whole thing look like I'm the victim here. I already own most of the police in this city." Mr. Brookes said, smirking.

"I don't care. Just let us go and I won't slit your throat." Rhea said, shaking.

"Alright, you win. Just give me the knife and you can walk out of here without me pressing charges." Mr. Brookes said, holding his hand out expectantly.

"No." Rhea said, shaking her head. "Your going to let us walk out of here _without _pressing charges, you're _not_ going to follow us, I'm going to mail you back your knife, and then you're going to leave us alone from now on." Rhea said.

"You drive a hard bargain little girl." Mr. Brookes said, before stepping aside so Rhea could leave.

Rhea was very cautious with moving past Mr. Brookes, and made sure not to have her back towards him. Rhea was almost out in the hallway when she heard Cameron call her name.

"Rhea, where are you?" Cameron said, she sounded panicked.

"Mom? Mom, I'm here!" Rhea said, turning her back on Mr. Brookes.

Big mistake. Mr. Brookes grabbed Rhea and threw her into the wall across the hallway, before grabbing the knife from her hand and holding it against her neck.

"What exactly was it you said _I_ was going to do?" Mr. Brookes said, grinningly widely.

"Mom!" Rhea yelled panicked. "Get off me!" Rhea yelled angrily, trying to claw at Mr. Brookes' face.

"Relax. I'll take good care of you." Mr. Brookes said, before licking Rhea's face all the way from her neck to her temple.

"Gross! You sick bastard!" Rhea yelled furiously.

"Get off my daughter!" Cameron yelled, charging down the hallway.

Mr. Brookes pressed the knife into Rhea's neck, making her bleed a little, making Cameron stop.

"She's just a girl." Cameron said, about to shed angry tears.

"Really? She uses such colorful language for someone who's, 'just a girl'." Mr. Brookes said, sneering at Cameron.

"Just let her go… and you can have me." Cameron said, motioning to herself.

"Mom! No!" Rhea said.

"Be quiet, Nova!" Cameron said.

"What do you have that I couldn't just take from her?" Mr. Brookes said, eyeing Cameron carefully.

"She's a virgin, I'm experienced." Cameron said calmly.

Mr. Brookes thought this over for a minute.

"Alright, I'm going to throw her to you, then you're going to send her little ass home so you and me can fuck." Mr. Brookes said.

"Alright, if that's how you want it." Cameron said.

Mr. Brookes threw Rhea towards Cameron, but she spread her arms out to catch herself with the wall, and used her momentum to push herself backwards. Without a second thought, Rhea grabbed for the knife and slit Mr. Brookes throat before Cameron could pull her back. Mr. Brookes sank to his knees while holding his neck while Cameron and Rhea watched him bleed to death. Rhea's eyes never left Mr. Brookes' as he sat there dying. Her gaze had never been so intense and filled with hate for anyone before.

"Come on!" Cameron said, pulling Rhea after her as they left the house.

Rhea ended up dropping the knife in the hallway as they left.

* * *

The next day police were at their doorstep. Cameron thought it was to tell them that they found Nathan, because she had called them when she found he hadn't run home last night.

"Is this the residence of a, Nova Rhea?" The police officer asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cameron said.

"We have a warrant for her arrest. She's been charged with murdering Mr. Brookes late last night in his house." The police officer said.

"She would never do such a thing!" Cameron said.

"We found her blood and finger prints on the murder weapon. As well as on several doorknobs and hallway walls, and even a phone book inside Mr. Brookes home." The police officer said.

"… She was only trying to protect herself, and me. That man was a monster!" Cameron said.

"Be that as it may, we still have to take her into custody." The police officer said.

* * *

"30 years! How could she get 30 years? She was only defending herself!" Cameron yelled.

"I'm sorry, I did all that I could." Rhea's lawyer said.

"And they tried her as an adult! She's 14 for fuck sake!" Cameron yelled.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do." The lawyer said, before leaving Cameron to her thoughts.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Nathan said, openly weeping as Rhea was getting ready to be transported to her first slam.

"Sorry that you ran when we needed you most, or sorry that I'm going to rot in a slam?" Rhea said.

"For everything." Nathan said quietly, not able to look Rhea in the eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it." Rhea said, her expression neutral. "You take care of mom, okay? For real this time."

"Okay." Nathan said quietly, nodding slightly with his head down.


	12. Mystic

"Now, on to business. How long have you known that you were a Mystic?" Aereon said.

"I would have to say, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rhea said.

"Is that right?" Aereon said.

"That would be correct." Rhea said.

"Well, Mystics are beings that have the appearance of a human being, but are stronger than human beings." Aereon said.

"So, I don't come from a human family?" Rhea said.

"Not necessarily, your parents could still be your biological parents without them having to be Mystics." Aereon said.

"How does that work out?" Rhea said.

"Being a Mystic isn't something you become hereditarily. Before someone is born, most likely not too long after they are conceived, a Mystic spirit decides whether or not someone would be a worthy vessel, and once the abilities within the spirit feel it is time to activate, that is when the vessel finally starts to realize it's full potential." Aereon said.

"I don't feel too different. I think I actually feel weaker." Rhea said.

"You're tired, and you've already used your energy against the Lord Marshal." Aereon said.

"Is he dead, or did they just lock him up?" Rhea said, amazed she forgot about him. 'Things did seem strangely peaceful.' Rhea thought.

"He's dead. Riddick took care of him, in fact, he's actually the new Lord Marshall of the Necromongers because of it." Aereon said.

"You don't say." Rhea said.

"It makes me wonder how things will be from now on." Aereon said, looking off into space while sipping her tea.

"Not too different. Maybe even a lot more peaceful, Riddick, doesn't seem like the type to be interested in commanding a whole army… I don't think." Rhea said, starting to wonder herself.

* * *

Rhea had gone down to the morgue to see Kyra one last time.

"I wish I could've done more." Rhea said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I agree. I wish you could've done more as well." Riddick said jokingly, startling Rhea.

"Jeez! You scared the piss out of me." Rhea said, turning completely around to face Riddick.

"You scared me too." Riddick said.

"What?" Rhea said.

"When I thought you died, I thought I had finally lost everything I knew." Riddick said, closing the distance between him and Rhea every time he spoke a few words, until he was finally right in front of her.

"Well, that's very human of you, Riddick." Rhea said.

"I suppose." Riddick said, wrapping his arms around Rhea's waist.

"What's up?" Rhea said.

"You know what's up." Riddick said, lowering his mouth to Rhea's.

Rhea turned her face to the side.

"We're in a morgue, and by, Kyra's, body none the less." Rhea said.

"I have a room." Riddick said, kissing Rhea's shoulder and rubbing her back.

"… Okay." Rhea said.

* * *

"This is impressive." Rhea said, admiring the room.

"The bed's not bad either. I sat on it for like a second, but I couldn't sleep." Riddick said, coming into the room with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Um, are both those glasses for you?" Rhea said.

"What? Of course not." Riddick said, motioning for Rhea to take one.

"Um, no thanks. I don't think I can handle alcohol just yet." Rhea said.

"You a light weight?" Riddick said, cocking his eyebrow in amusement.

"No. I just had surgery, you ass." Rhea said.

"I was joking. Still can't take a joke I see." Riddick said.

"Whatever." Rhea said, going over near the bed. "Have these sheets been washed yet?"

"I don't know. We could strip them off and rely on body heat for the night." Riddick said seductively in Rhea's ear.

"It seems like you want to try and break me every chance you get." Rhea said.

"I think I'd be careful enough, like the first time." Riddick said.

Thinking about the first and only time her and Riddick were together sent a chill down Rhea's spine.

* * *

"I see you're back." Aereon said.

"Yeah, I uh… I need stay away from Riddick for a little bit." Rhea said.

"Is something wrong?" Aereon said.

"Yes? No? I don't know." Rhea said, sitting down and rubbing her neck.

"Give yourself time to rest, then make your important decisions." Aereon said.

"If you were me would you stay with, Riddick?" Rhea said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aereon said

"Like, stay here by his side." Rhea said.

"What is your current situation?" Aereon said.

"I'm a student in college, and I still have a lot of things I want to do that wouldn't include, Riddick." Rhea said.

"I believe you just answered your own question." Aereon said.

"What?" Rhea said.

"You need to do what makes you happy, and sometimes the only way to be happy is to be selfish." Aereon said.

* * *

**~ A few days later ~**

"So, you're leaving then?" Riddick said.

"Yeah, I've got certain responsibilities to myself." Rhea said.

"So, this is the end for what could have been?" Riddick said.

"Not necessarily. We could cross paths again. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be." Rhea said.

"I guess that's just how it is then." Riddick said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rhea said.

Rhea hugged Riddick tightly before getting off the ship.

"Until next time!" Rhea called to the ascending ship.

Riddick waved back until the hanger door closed. Rhea watched the ship leave the atmosphere with no regrets.

"So much for vacation time." Rhea said, heading back home.


	13. Kyra

**~ 20 Years Later ~**

A girl about the age of 17 walked through a desert area while strong, sturdy wind whipped her charcoal colored hair about. She walked into a seedy looking bar that was a few miles away on the outskirts of a semi rundown looking city. The girl was wearing black fingerless goggles, black goggles, had a tan scarf covering her mouth, was wearing black cargo pants, grey gunner boots that stopped an inch below her knees, and an old black leather jacket. She had tan skin, stood at a height of 5'7, and had a lean build.

The girl took a seat at the bar before pulling her scarf away from her mouth and pulling her goggles up.

"What'll it be?" The bartender said.

"Pear Vodka, and some water to fill up my canteen." The girl said, pulling her canteen off her belt.

The bartender eyed the girl.

"Do you have the means to pay for it?" The bartender said.

"Of course." The girl said, pulling out a decent looking wad of cash before taking a few bills from the wad and shoving it back into her pocket.

"You seem to have a decent amount of cash, and you're young. Why come in here? Or are you a murdering thief like most of the people who pass through here?" The bartender said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm nobody." The girl said.

The bartender took the girl's money before leaving to fill her canteen back up. When he came back he handed the girl her canteen and Pear Vodka.

"Got anything to eat?" The girl said.

The bartender set a bowl of pretzels on the bar.

"Bon appetit." The bartender said.

The girl pulled the bowl closer before stopping to look up.

"Do I have to pay for these?" The girl said.

"Nah." The bartender said.

The girl put a single pretzel in her mouth before chewing and swallowing.

"It's true what they say. Everything does taste better free." The girl said, smirking at the bartender.

The bartender cracked a slight smile himself.

20 minutes had passed before the girl had decided it was time to leave.

"Thanks for the water." The girl said, before getting off the bar stool.

"Anytime." The bartender said.

The girl trekked on towards the city. There were mostly homeless people out in the streets and kids playing with a soccer ball. The girl moved through the streets easily, never flinching or turning away when she would walk by people fighting, or seeing someone getting jumped in a alley way.

'Poor bastard.' The girl thought, not bothering to help.

It was an hour and a half later, and the girl was still wandering around the city before she decided to ask around. She was looking for someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" The girl said, holding up a picture.

The picture had three people in it. One was a man with a shaved head, goggles, and tanned skin, the second was a woman with mocha skin and dark brown hair with a grey streak in the front, and the third was a child around the age of 4 or so, being held in the arms of the man. Everyone in the picture was smiling in their own way.

"He looks somewhat familiar, but I'm not entirely sure." The man said. "Who are you, and why are you looking for this man?"

"He's an old friend of mine, and I have something of his that I promised to return." The girl said.

"I see. Well, good luck." The man said.

"Thanks." The girl said, before continuing to scour the city for the man in the photo.

* * *

'Did he leave? Was he ever even here in the first place?' The girl thought, started to feel slightly deflated.

"Ay girl!" A male voice called.

The girl turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it belonged to a man in his early twenties, he was surrounded by other men his age.

"Yeah?" The girl said.

"How about you and me go somewhere together." The guy said, smirking at her cockily.

"Ew." The girl said, before turning and walking away.

"Oooohhhh!" The men surrounding the man could be heard saying.

"Hey, Bitch!" The man said.

The girl kept walking without bothering to look back.

"I said get back here!" The man yelled.

The girl never stopped moving, but her pace stayed the same.

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and was turned around to face the man that had been yelling in her direction.

"What's your problem, you stuck up bitch? You think you're better than me?" The man yelled in her face.

The girl wiped her face to show the man that he was spitting.

"No, I don't _think_ I'm better than you, I _know_ I'm better than you." The girl said casually.

The man cocked his fist back and let it fly towards the girl face. The girl ducked and tripped the man by kicking his legs out from underneath him. Once the man hit the ground, the girl slammed her elbow down onto his chest hard. The man stopped moving.

"Oh shit! I think she killed him!" One of them men that were with him said.

"Oh relax, only a child couldn't take a hit like that." The girl said before walking off.

* * *

"You have your mother's eyes, Kyra." Riddick said.

"My eyes could eventually end up like yours." The girl, now known as, Kyra said.

"Maybe." Riddick said, starting to put ice cubes in the blender.

"How's life been?" Kyra said.

"Pretty quiet. No mercs to piss me off." Riddick said.

"They're the worst, aren't they?" Kyra said.

"And what would you know about merc brutality?" Riddick said, raising his eyebrow at Kyra before handing her a glass of Pina Colada.

"I mean, I would _think_ that they're the worst." Kyra said, avoiding eye contact with Riddick while taking the glass.

"Uh huh." Riddick said incredulously

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Riddick said, sitting across the kitchen table from Kyra.

"I wanted to see you so that I could return these." Kyra said, taking her goggles off and handing them to Riddick.

Riddick took them from Kyra and looked them over.

"You've been taking decent care of these." Riddick said, moving them around in his hand.

"That's what you asked me to do, isn't it?" Kyra said.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Does your mother know that you're here?" Riddick said.

"Yeah. She's the one that sent me." Kyra said, beaming a smile at Riddick.

* * *

"Wake up. You lied to me." Riddick said, pulling Kyra from her slumber.

When Kyra opened her eyes she saw an annoyed looking Riddick, and a furious looking Rhea.

"Ah, shit." Kyra mumbled, looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact with Rhea.

"What the hell? Do you have any idea how stressed I was not knowing where you were or if you were safe?" Rhea exclaimed angrily.

"I was gonna call." Kyra mumbled.

"When?" Rhea said, crossing her arms and giving Kyra a look that said, 'The hell you were!'.

"When I remembered." Kyra said sheepishly.

"Does she normally leave home without telling you?" Riddick said, addressing Rhea.

"No… At least not that I know of, now that I think about it." Rhea said.

"I haven't!" Kyra said quickly, trying to save herself from further embarrassment and trouble. "Before now, I've always been where I said I would be."

"I don't know." Rhea said, incredulously shaking her head.

"Mom, please believe me." Kyra said, pleading with her mother. "I'm sorry."

"No doubt you're going to be. Go wait outside." Rhea said.

"Daddy." Kyra said, turning to Riddick with pleading eyes.

"You're pleads are falling on deaf ears." Riddick said, not wanting a fight to break out between Rhea and him.

Kyra sighed and left to stand outside with her head hanging low.

"Sorry for the trouble." Rhea said.

"She didn't really cause a disturbance." Riddick said.

"Oh, I guess that's good then." Rhea said.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"We should get going." Rhea said.

Rhea motioned to leave before Riddick caught her hand.

"I don't want there to be bad blood between us." Riddick said.

"There isn't." Rhea said, turning around to face Riddick. "I know you're not one to be around people, and I know you left because you thought it was for the best. Why would I hate you for doing the same thing I did 20 years ago?"

"Well, you know how woman can be." Riddick said jokingly.

"Yeah, you can be pretty crazy." Rhea said jokingly

"Oh, so you've got jokes." Riddick said, pulling Rhea closer by her waist.

"Always." Rhea said, before wrapping her arms around Riddick's neck and kissing him.


End file.
